


Archimedes Academy - HIATUS

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Egyptian Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, Irish Mythology, Norse Mythology, Original Work
Genre: F/M, LGBT, M/M, just warning you though, later on though, like second book later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: This is going to be a series. I have two books written, but it will take me a while to publish all of it. Sorry :)





	1. Chapter One

Lizzie was dreaming about Leo when her alarm clock began to ring. It had been a week since they had kissed one evening at one of Katie's wild parties and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Her best friend Amanda had told her to just kiss him back already, but shy as she was, Lizzie couldn't imagine doing that. 

She rolled over in bed and grumbled, "All right, all right, I'm up!"

She had her dorm room to herself, mostly because all of Athena's children were big into research and reading and all that stuff and they could barely fit themselves into their cluttered rooms full of manuscripts they were analyzing and books they were trying to read between classes.

Lizzie's room was just as bad. She kept meaning to clean it, but never had time. Sighing dramatically, she got dressed and grabbed her school bag. First class of the day was Fighting Monsters. She just had to make it through until lunch.

<><><> o <><><>

Patrick swung his leg out of the car and stared up at the colossal building that was going to be his home for the next year. 

He forced himself to walk up the front steps and go inside. He hoped that the main office was open, but it  **was** still rather early in the morning. Patrick wasn't sure what time it was exactly, because his watch was still on UK time, but on the plane, it had been about 6:30.

To his immense relief, the office was open and a tall woman with a name tag that said Mrs. Pierton asked what his name was and handed him his new schedule.

"Good luck, dear." She said, waving goodbye as Patrick walked purposefully towards his first class, which was History of Greek Gods and Goddesses. He had a healthy appreciation for history, since his mother was Athena.

Since it was still early, Patrick was the first one to class. The teacher, who introduced himself as Mr. Duncan, welcomed him warmly and told him to take a seat.

The warning bell rang and several students walked in. One, a pretty girl with brown hair and sea-green eyes, took a seat next to him and informed him that her name was Amanda and that she was the daughter of Poseidon. Patrick told her name and was about to say that his mother was Athena when a boy with flyaway blonde hair plopped down in a chair on Patrick's other side.

"Maxwell." He said and stuck out his hand. Patrick shook it and smiled hesitantly at them.

Then the bell rang and Mr. Duncan took roll call.

"Meridith Analoosa?"

"Here."

"Katie Blarney?"

"Hi."

"Zara Evers?"

"Hey."

"Maxwell Gwydion?"

"Sup."

"Patrick McKinney?"

He sat up straighter. "Present, sir."

"Good, good." Mr. Duncan said approvingly. "Elana Nooning?"

"Here, sir."

"Amanda Porter?"

Amanda waved cheekily. "Morning, sir."

"Lovise Yassow?"

The Russian girl smiled. "Here." she said in an accented voice. 

Then Mr. Duncan closed his binder and class officially began.

<><><> o <><><>

Two hours and forty-five minutes later, the lunch bell rang. Patrick didn't feel like he could face the cafeteria today, so instead he asked Mr. Duncan for directions to the school library.

When he got there, Patrick closed the door behind him and looked around. The books appeared to be organized by genre and author. He found the history section and started looking for Athena's Temples.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a greek, egyptian, roman, celtic, norse mythology mashup. Hope you guys like it! Also, not sure exactly how to tag this, so any help would be appriciated! :3

"Finally!" Lizzie announced as she plopped down at their usual table with Leo in tow. Amanda, Matthew, and Katie were already there, chattering about the latest gossip. Apparently, Professor Mackinzie had taken a dip in the duck pond during his Wilderness Survival class that morning.

Amanda was showing the others a video on her phone, but restarted it so Lizzie could see the most hated teacher at Archimedes Academy trip and fall into the water.

Lizzie started laughing. Mackinzie looked ridiculous floating around trying to catch his hat. Then Matthew chucked a rock at it, and it sank beneath the surface as Mackinzie screamed in rage and frustration while trying to find his hat in the scummy water.

"You threw a rock at Mackinzie's hat?!" She asked in disbelief. "You do know that's his most prized possession, right?"

"Loosen up, Liz." Matthew said, stretching out in feigned nonchalance. "It's not like he knew it was me."

Lizzie shook her head at him, pretending to be disappointed. "Matthew K. Blarney, one of these days, you're gonna get kicked out of this school for your antics!" He was such a rebel and did anything he could to distance himself from his mother, Aphrodite. All the other students and most of the teachers at the academy had Greek god and goddesses for a parent as well.

Lizzie's mom was Athena, while Amanda was a daughter of Poseidon, and Leo was the son of Ares. Professor Mackinzie was a son of Zeus and his arrogance and attitude had quickly made him unpopular with both students and teachers. The only reasons he was still there was because Madam Taylor, the principal, was afraid that firing him might offend Zeus, and she didn't fancy being turned into a tree.

Lizzie finished her sandwich and tossed her apple at Maxwell, who had just arrived with Lauren, his on-again, off-again girlfriend. She was the daughter of Hermes and main gossip girl of the 5th Formers, what humans would refer to as freshmen.

"I'm gonna go." She said, before waving to Leo and disappearing to the library, a safe haven that she spent most of lunch in every day.


	3. Chapter Three

When she made it to the library, Lizzie closed the door behind her and sighed in relief. She loved her friends dearly, but they just **talked** so much. She was just about to walk over to the science section when she realized that she wasn't the only one there and froze in surprise.

There was an unfamiliar boy about her age over by the history section clutching a large leather bound book. He seemed to have just noticed Lizzie as well.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before he stepped forward a bit shyly and said, "Hey. I'm Patrick McKinney. I'm from Ireland, but my mom wanted me to come to Archimedes. "

"I'm Lizzie Ryder. I'm from the UK too, but England though, not Ireland."

She walked over to a wooden table roughly in the middle of the room and sat down, motioning him to come over. Lizzie smiled shyly at him.

"Who's your mom?" she asked, going off of his earlier comment.

"Athena." Patrick said hesitantly. _Athena_. The word echoed through Lizzie's mind.  She was nervous and happy at the same time. Maybe she could finally have a friend/brother who understood her need to go to the library at lunch and read manuscripts late into the night.

"Lizzie?" Patrick was looking at her expectantly. "I asked who your godly parent was." He didn't know yet then.

She squared her shoulders and told him. "Athena." Several emotions crossed his face, but he said nothing.

Not wanting to ponder what he thought about having a sister for one second longer, she launched into the welcome speech she always had prepared. "Welcome to Archimedes Academy. We are excited to welcome you to our illustrious academy and..."

Patrick interrupted."Please, could we skip the welcome speech? I was actually wondering if you could maybe introduce me to your friends?"

Lizzie glanced at her watch. Lunch hadn't ended yet. "I suppose." She sighed, but took Patrick by the arm and led him back to the cafeteria.

<><><>O<><><>

The dark haired girl from History looked ups they approached and nudged a blonde girl next to her, who looked up at Patrick and announced, "He's so cute! I wish I wasn't taken..." Patrick felt himself blush.

A handsome boy across the table looked up sharply and glared at him until Lizzie stepped between them and said, "Leo, lay off him! He's my brother!"

Leo visibly relaxed. "Oh, I thought he was your boyfriend or something."

Patrick looked back and forth between them like it was a ping-pong match.

Lizzie pulled herself up to her full height, which was actually pretty impressive. "Leo, when on earth will you get through your thick skull that I like you!"

The chatter around the room suddenly ceased, and Lizzie turned beet red and stared at her feet, like she was embarrassed with what she had said.

Then Leo gently took her hand and whispered in her ear. Whatever he said made her smile giddily and she kissed him on the cheek.

<><><>O<><><>

Lizzie couldn't believe what she had just done, but Leo _liked her_! She looked around nervously, but the rest of the room had lost interest and gone back to their own conversations. Her own table was much different.

"Well, yummy Patrick's free then." Lauren said, apparently forgetting she currently had a boyfriend who was sitting right next to her.

"Eww." Amanda and Katie said at the same time. "Girl, that's her brother."

Lauren flipped her hair. "Only half-brother and a hot one at that.

Patrick, looking uncomfortable and blushing, glanced at Lizzie pleadingly.

"Lauren, don't you already have a boyfriend?" She said, looking pointedly at Maxwell.

"Yeah, I know." Lauren replied. "But it doesn't mean I can't window shop."

Fortunately the bell rang before anyone could respond and Lizzie hurried down the hallway with Leo.


	4. Chapter Four

Patrick quickly caught up with Amanda and asked where Wilderness Survival was.

"That's where I'm headed too!" She said. "We can walk together."

They walked quickly outside as she filled him in on Professor Mackinzie and why he was going to be in such a bad mood. She even showed him the video.

Mackinzie was waiting for them outside, still dripping wet and scowling as he clutched his hat to his chest.

"Today, we will be pairing up to work on our hunting skills. You must catch and kill at least one animal for each member of your group. When you have achieved that, we will be cooking and eating them. You have an hour before you must meet me at the campfire. Go." He turned on his heel and left.

Patrick was not at all looking forward to this. He must have been looking queasy, because Maxwell came over and asked, "Do you want to partner up? I can do all the work for you, because I'm guessing you're like Lizzie and don't like killing stuff."

Patrick nodded, grateful and gave a weak smile as he followed the son of Poseidon into the trees.

<><><>O<><><>

Lizzie groaned as she and Amanda caught their first kill. She was squeamish enough as it is, but this was pushing it. It was an adorable fluffy little rabbit, small enough she could hold it in her hands.

"We are **not** killing and eating that!" She said as Amanda reached out to wring its neck.

"If you let it go, someone else will just kill it." The daughter of Poseidon pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I'll keep it as a pet and we can catch some fish instead." Lizzie argued defiantly, picking it up and cuddling it. She put it in a box in her pack, making sure to poke air-holes in the lid.

Rolling her eyes, Amanda dug some seaweed out of her pack and munched on it as they headed to the pond.

<><><>O<><><>

Gingerly, Patrick took a bite of his fish. Maxwell had caught it for him, but he'd cooked it himself. They were sitting around the campfire with the rest of the class and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes of Amanda. He was pretty sure he liked her, but he couldn't exactly tell her brother that. He barely knew her anyways.

The bell rang and everyone got up and started back towards the school. Glancing at his schedule, he saw the he had Advanced Maths next, but didn't know where to go.

Lizzie came over and asked where he was headed. When he explained his problem, she smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'll take you there. I've got Mythology Lit. next, which is right next door."

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him along, weaving around students and trees, until he found himself right outside Professor East's door.

"Thanks!" He called out to Lizzie, who was already walking back the way they had come.

"No problem." She flashed him a smile and was gone.


	5. Chapter Five

Grabbing a tray of spaghetti and meatballs, Lizzie joined her friends at their usual table. Patrick was there too, squished in next to Amanda and Lauren. 

She had dropped her new pet off in her room before coming to dinner, so all her friends were already there.

"Hey, guys!" She said cheerfully, sitting down next to Leo, who had saved her a spot. He took her hand and she smiled back before digging into her meal, starving.

Katie waited until she was done before announcing that she was having a party this evening and that her mother was going to be there.

"Why?" Maxwell asked, "She isn't normally there."

"Did Matthew not tell you?" She asked, confused. "It's his birthday today!"

Matthew blushed and looked down, looking uncharacteristically shy.

"I didn't really think anyone would care." He mumbled.

"We'll all be there." Lizzie promised, looking at the others as if daring them to contradict her. When none did, she smiled. 

Finishing her food, Katie left, saying she had to go set up. Lizzie left too, determined to make this night unforgettable for Matthew, who was tough on the outside, but sweet on the inside. He deserved it.

<><><>O<><><>

When Patrick arrived at the party, he was nearly blinded by all the pink Katie had in her room. He'd just finished unpacking the boxes in his own room, which was unfortunately far away from all his new friends except for Lauren, who he wasn't so thrilled about. She hadn't even seemed to care about her boyfriend earlier and kept calling him yummy for some reason, which made him uncomfortable.

He spotted Lizzie and Katie talking to a stunning woman that had to be Aphrodite. He'd met plenty of Celtic Goddesses before, but this was his first time seeing a Greek one. Aphrodite had long, cream colored curls and eyes that shifted from green to blue and back again. Patrick blushed as he realized he'd been staring.

"Don't worry, dear. All mortal men do the same thing." She smiled briefly before pursing her pink heart-shaped lips. 

"Where is Matthew, dear?" She asked Katie.

"Dancing with Lovise." Katie replied, nodding towards the center of the room where the Russian daughter of Ares and the son of Aphrodite were twirling.

"Ah, yes, an Ares is a good lover for him." Aphrodite nodded approvingly.

<><><>O<><><>

"Um, they're not quite **that** close yet." Lizzie interjected, knowing that Matthew wouldn't dive that quickly into a relationship.

"Whatever," The goddess said, already bored. "Oh, Lizzie, darling, have you finally ensnared Leo?"

"Yes. We're together now." Lizzie smiled shyly before squeaking as someone hugged her from behind.

"Did I hear my name?" Leo asked, holding her closer. "Are you talking about how handsome and smart I am?" he joked.

Aphrodite gave him a sly smile. "Lizzie told me you are dating now."

"Did she mention how lucky I am? I was scared that she didn't like me back for a while."

"Enough talking!" Lizzie announced, pulling Leo onto the dance floor. She glanced over at Matthew, glad her plan had worked. She'd found Lovise across the hall from Matthew's room and explained that Matthew liked her back so she'd come to the party. She was more of a daughter of Aphrodite than she'd thought.

Looking around for Patrick, she found him and Amanda sitting together talking animatedly. Hmm. Another match to make for the future? Only time would tell. Or a vision.


	6. Chapter Six

As the party wound down, Patrick and Amanda split ways, heading back to their dorm rooms. As he went past Lauren's room, he could hear her and Maxwell arguing.

"I saw you watching Patrick all evening, Lauren! I don't mind if we aren't together at the time, but this time is going too far! You mumbled his name while kissing me! Honestly, I don't know why I ever wanted to be with you. We're over. This time for good!"

"Maxwell, please. I didn't mean it!"

Patrick hurried past and didn't stop until he was safely in his room. Poor Maxwell, he had seemed like a nice guy earlier and had hunted for them so he didn't have to.

He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt and turned the lights off before laying down on the bed and thinking about Amanda.

<><><>O<><><>

Lizzie and Leo walked hand in hand until they reached her room.

"Goodnight, Lizzie." He said, kissing her.

"Night."

She smiled and slipped into her room, leaving Leo to walk to his room alone. She was just changing for bed when there was a knock on the door. 

Pulling on an owl tee-shirt, she opened the door to find Maxwell outside, with red eyes and tears on his face.

"What's wrong!?" She asked, pulling him inside before closing the door carefully. He wasn't technically allowed in her room without someone else there, but she didn't care at the moment.

"It's Lauren. I dumped her for good this time. She's been kissing Jacob Edwards and was watching Patrick hungrily all evening. I probably should have warned you earlier, since he's your brother."

"It's not your fault." Lizzie said fiercely, taking his hand. "It's Lauren's! So don't feel guilty, Matthew. I've been aware of her tendencies for a while, but I didn't tell you, since you always saw the best of her and nothing else."

"Thanks, Lizzie." He said, giving her a small smile. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"I know something that will cheer you up even more. Guess what I found in the forest today!" She took Carrot out of his makeshift home and handed him to Maxwell.

Carrot curled up his hands and Maxwell gently stroked his ears. "He's adorable. I wish I could stay and cuddle him, but I should be getting back to my room."

He handed Carrot back to Lizzie before leaving, looking much better.

Lizzie looked thoughtfully at the rabbit. So this was why she had felt the magical urge to keep Carrot.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, just warning y'all in advance, I most likely will be going back and editing previous chapters at some point, but nothing major. If it does end up being major, I will let you guys know! :)

The next morning, the demigods woke up to the sound of sirens going off. Matthew dashed into Patrick's room and told him to get dressed quickly.

Throwing on a shirt and some shorts, he followed Matthew out into the crowded hallway. Everyone headed quickly down the stairs and to the main academy building. Mrs. Pierton ushered them to the eating hall and they found a seat.

As soon as everyone was inside, she closed and locked the doors. "We have had a breach in security and the Archimedes Crystal that protects us from monsters has been stolen. You will be staying in the main building until we resolve the situation." She left the room with all the teachers, re-locking the door behind her.

"There's no way those old fogies can get the crystal back!" Matthew cried. "We've gotta do it ourselves!"

Trying not to laugh at Matthew's first comment, Patrick said, "We should at least find the others first." and dragged him over to where the rest of the group was sitting. "Matthew here has decided that he is going to go get the Archimedes Crystal back." he told Lizzie.

"Well, it's not like the teachers will be able to do anything." Matthew argued defiantly.

"I say we do it!" Maxwell agreed, looking uncharacteristically eager. Patrick saw him exchange a look with Lizzie and wondered if his breakup with Lauren had anything to do with it.

"Speak of the devil." he muttered under his breath when he saw Lauren approaching.

"Patrick!" she squealed. "It's so scary that the crystal is gone. But you'll protect me though, right?" She sat on his lap and hugged him tightly, pretending to be scared.

Shifting uncomfortably, Patrick tried to tell her to get off, but she cut him off. "You will? Oh, thank you!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

He froze, shocked, but thankfully Maxwell wasn't. He yanked her off of Patrick and dragged her away.

Lizzie glanced after him, looking worried, but then came over to Patrick, who was shaking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He managed, looking shell-shocked. 

Maxwell came back and said grimly. "Let's get on with it then."

<><><>O<><><>

Lizzie carefully snuck back out of her room, heading for the Pegasus Stables where they had agreed to meet. She had grabbed Carrot, some clothes, her dagger, and her shield, which was emblazoned with the likeness of an owl.

As she went down the hall, she was joined by Leo and Maxwell. Leo was carting a bow and arrows, two swords, and a magic spear, while Maxwell only carried a trident and backpack.

They almost got caught by Mackinzie as they went through the forest, but Maxwell created a diversion with some cleverly aimed rocks, and they made it to the stables without further incident. Lovise had joined them at the last moment, so they now had a party of 8, not counting Carrot.

"I've never flown on a pegasus before." Patrick said suddenly. "So, um, maybe I should fly with someone else."

"Let's see how many pegasi there are first." Lizzie replied, taking on the role of leader.

There were five, as it turned out, so Patrick ended up with Maxwell, while Matthew and Lovise shared one and Leo and Lizzie another. Amanda and Katie took the fourth, leaving one in case there was another emergency and the school needed a pegasus.

They cantered out the back gates before taking flight. Lizzie grinned in delight as the cream colored pegasus she was riding leapt into the sky. Leo wrapped his arms around her and held on tight while they flew. This was going to be an interesting day.

<><><>O<><><>

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut and let Maxwell steer. He didn't exactly have a **fear**  of heights, but he didn't like them either.

Suddenly a question occurred to him and he asked, "How do we even know where the crystal is?"

"Lizzie is a seer, didn't she tell you?" Maxwell replied.

"No, maybe she just didn't have a chance."

They lapsed into silence again and didn't speak until Lizzie went down to land in a clearing.

He took a drink of water from his canteen and estimated it was still about half full.

"Okay, guys, I had another vision while we were flying and if Leo hadn't caught me, you would be dealing with squashed seer. Anyways, the crystal has been taken to New York, in Egyptian territory. That means the Egyptians are probably behind this."

Maxwell asked, "Wait, so the Egyptians might have stolen the crystal? But why? They're our allies."

"That remains unclear for now." Lizzie replied. "What is clear is that it is time for lunch."

<><><>O<><><>

Maxwell cheered up as soon as she mentioned food. Lizzie was a natural-born leader, he thought. That was one of the reasons he liked her.

Leo wasn't a bad guy either, he mused, watching him mess around and make jokes. He was practically the heart of the group. He also deserved to be with Lizzie. They made each other happy.

As he ate his sandwich, he noticed Katie was watching him, so he got up and went over to talk to her.

"Hey, Maxwell." She said.

"Hi, Katie." He replied.

"Did you come over here for a reason or just because?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted someone to talk to." He confessed.

"Oh. Okay." 

"If you don't want me here, I can leave."

"No, don't! I'm enjoying your company."

"Okay, then."

They sat together in companionable silence until it was time to continue on.

<><><>O<><><>

Lizzie wasn't all too sure she was cut out for this hero thing. Everyone seemed to expect her to know what to do next and she had no clue what they were going to do once they got there.

"How are you holding up?" Leo asked. It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set.

"We need to stop and make a camp for the night. Preferably somewhere with no monsters." She gave him a wry smile. "Let's set down over there." She pointed to a small abandoned park in the distance.

They swooped down and landed, with the others close behind. Thankfully there were lots of trees to hide underneath.They had been lucky so far and hadn't encountered any monsters, flying or not.

"I call first watch." Lovise said, sitting down under a large maple trees and planting her knife in the dirt next to her.

Everyone else sat down around her, exhausted from their first day of travel. They ate a quick dinner of dried fruit and sandwiches before settling down to sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its kinda short guys. I split a chapter originally supposed to be one in half, and well, is this half of it. I felt the plot flowed better this way. Love you guys <3 Please comment and kudos.

Patrick was woken roughly around dawn by their very first monster attack. Whoever was on watch had fallen asleep and now a band of Cyclops had snuck up on them while they were sleeping.

He was yanked off the ground, barely managing to grab his pack before being tossed into a giant sack. He found that most of the others were already inside, with the exception of Lizzie and Leo.

Hopefully Lizzie had been warned in advance by a vision and was making a plan to rescue them that very moment.

"Does everyone have their stuff?" He asked.

"The food is gone. The Cyclops ate it. But we still have all our gear, if that's what you meant." Maxwell replied.

"Aww, the food's gone?!" Matthew whined grumpily.

At that moment, the sack began swinging wildly back and forth, like the Cyclops were taking them somewhere. Amanda fell on top of him, and Patrick was knocked over.

Looking through a small hole in the burlap, Katie saw that they were rapidly approaching an old factory. There was a gaping hole in the roof and some of the walls were falling down.

Suddenly, something occurred to Patrick, "Wait, did the pegasi get eaten too?"

"No, they escaped with Lizzie and Leo, I think."

"Oh, thank Athena!" Patrick sighed in relief. They still had their rides. It would have been a _long_ walk to New York.

The jostling stopped and there was a thump as the sack was put down.

The bag was opened and the demigods were dumped out on the ground. They were now inside the factory and a larger Cyclops had joined the original group of three. 

"Mmm, look delicious, they do." It said in a voice that sounded like rusty iron. "Build a fire, Deformem. Do you have any skewers, Malum? Get them! It's time to have a feast!" It was suddenly cut off when Leo arrived out of nowhere and shoved one of his daggers in its eye.

"Climb on!" Lizzie cried, swooping down on a pegasus with the rest close behind.

The demigods scrambled up and climbed on in a hurry. Katie ended up with Leo, and Patrick barely managed to climb on before they were off, flying away from their trouble. Well, most of them at least.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long its been since the last update I was doing some major editing :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> @Dawn_776 Thank you so much for commenting on my story! <3

Lizzie felt a vision come over her and almost fell off her pegasus before Maxwell steadied her.

In the vision, a heart-breaking scene was before her. Archimedes Academy was being overrun by monsters. The students and teachers fought bravely, but there was just too many. Zara Evers was cut down by a minotaur, screaming in agony as his sword cut through her, before Katie was hit from behind.

A disembodied voice began to speak. “Ο κόσμος βρίσκεται σε πόλεμο, η ειρήνη σπάει. Πρέπει να εργαστείτε από κοινού για να βρείτε αυτό που κλέβεται."

Lizzie felt her seer magic at work and suddenly she understood what the voice had said. "The world is at war, the peace is broken. You must work together to find that which is stolen." She mumbled.

The vision ended and she found herself back on a pegasus with Maxwell holding her up and tears running down her face.

"What was it this time?" He asked, looking scared to ask. He could obviously tell that whatever it was wasn't good.

"I'll tell everyone when we land. I only want to say it once."

He agreed and steered them down to land near the river they had been following. Everyone gathered round, and voice trembling, Lizzie told them about Zara's death, the academy being overrun, and the prophecy.

"Zara's dead for real? Like it's already happened?" Katie queried, horrified at the thought of her friend being dead.

"Maybe not yet, but it could be happening right now, or a week in the future. And I'm sorry Katie, but we can't go back. More than one life depends on us." Lizzie's voice cracked and Leo held her comfortingly.

"You're just letting her die!" Katie got up in a rage and left. Maxwell looked at Lizzie as if asking if he should go after her. She shook her head. Katie needed time to calm down and she didn't understand that visions showed the future and couldn't be changed. No matter what they did, she'd still die.

Sighing, the others decided to take a break and take a bath in the river. The girls went first, leaving the boys to figure something to eat. Matthew joked about eating Carrot, but Leo and Maxwell both angrily protested, so he dropped it.

<><><>O<><><>

Patrick was exhausted by the time they managed to catch enough fish to feed the group.

"At least Wilderness Survival wasn't as useless as Mackenzie!" Leo said cheerfully as they built a fire.

"Hey, where's Katie?" Matthew asked, suddenly aware that his twin was nowhere to be found.

"Long gone, heading back to the academy on a pegasus." Lizzie said grimly.

"She didn't!" Amanda cried, horrified.

"How do you know?" Matthew asked.

Looking sad and weighed upon, Lizzie replied, "It was part of my vision. I couldn't tell you because it would distract you from our quest and divide our group further."

"Maybe she can save Zara!" Maxwell said, excited.

"She won't."

"How do you know?" Maxwell demanded.

"I know." Lizzie said, looking at him with eyes that had witnessed things no one should have to see.

"There's something you aren't telling us!" Lovise burst in, having been silent thus far.

"Trust me, **you do not want to know**." Lizzie said forcefully, and turned away. We should continue on."

<><><>O<><><>

Lizzie couldn't believe her friends! They wanted to know something that would destroy the group from inside. And yet, the secret was pulling her apart. She knew she had to share the burden with someone.

"Leo?" She whispered, pulling him aside from the clearing where they were eating dinner.

"Yeah, Lizzie. I'm here. What is it?"

"Katie...she...she's not going to make it."

"You mean in time for Zara? I already assumed that."

"No. She's going to get captured by the Egyptians. What do I tell Matthew?!"

He looked at her in shock. "Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"Nothing for now." He said, answering her earlier question. "It's not your fault that she's going to, Lizzie. Please don't blame yourself."

"Are you guys talking about Zara?" Matthew asked, coming up behind them suddenly.

"Um, yeah." Leo said hurriedly, covering for Lizzie's silence.

"I feel so bad that we didn't have her come with us. Even though you say she would have died anyways."

"Well, um, good night." Leo said and the two of them hurried past Matthew to go to bed.

<><><>O<><><>

Katie arrived at Archimedes just in time to see Zara stabbed by a minotaur. Her dying screams terrified the pegasus she was riding. It bucked her off and she fell onto the ground. A harpy flew at her, claws glinting, but she managed to duck.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. A sphinx had her. Proof that the Egyptians were betraying them.

"Hope you enjoy your nap." It grinned at her before knocking her out.

<><><>O<><><>

Maxwell sat by the fire, staring deep into the flames. He'd grown oddly attached to Katie, so when he'd overheard Lizzie and Leo talking about her capture, he'd been understandably devastated. It also set his mind on a path he would later regret. How could Lizzie just send people into danger so casually? She was a monster, he thought. Next she'd try and kill him.

Leo came over and sat next to him. "You can't blame Lizzie, Maxwell. She wouldn't want you to know, but she's thought about suicide before. She once told me that she was starting to hope for a vision of her own death, just so she wouldn't have to be hated for something she couldn't control."

Maxwell felt ashamed of himself. He knew that Lizzie couldn't control her visions any more than he could help liking Katie. He sighed. "I know. My emotions just got the better of me." He was horrified that Lizzie had thought about killing herself, but not really surprised. He'd seen negative reactions to her visions firsthand.

They were silently joined by Patrick and then Amanda. Soon everyone except Lizzie was sitting around the fire.

"Leo, please tell us what Lizzie wouldn't earlier." Matthew begged.

Leo didn't know if he should or not. It felt like a betrayal of Lizzie's trust, but Matthew deserved to know. He took a deep breath.

"Matthew. Katie's been taken by the Egyptians. I'm sorry. She's still alive for now, though."

Matthew sat there, frozen. Then, "NO! You're lying! Katie's fine! You'll see!" A beat. He slumped over. "What are we going to do now?"

Leo groaned inwardly. He'd just made everything worse.

When he went back to where he and Lizzie had been curled up together, she was awake and watching him. "I know why you did it, Leo. It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes. But now you understand me a little more.

"You can share your burden with me, Lizzie. That's all I'm going to say." He lay down next to her and fell asleep.


	10. Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know...

This isn’t on hiatus exactly, but I have two entire books written on paper and I’m not finding enough time to type it all up. Chapters won’t be posted as often, but I hope you won’t abandon me entirely.


End file.
